rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Rose
For the original Summer Maiden, also called Summer, see Maidens. Summer RoseMonty Oum's Twitter is Ruby Rose's deceased mother. Her gravestoneRWBY Volume 3 Marathon livestream is an altar in the Cliffside Forest. As revealed in "Burning the Candle", Yang Xiao Long is Ruby's half-sister, making Summer her stepmother. Summer is believed to have died at some point prior to the start of the series, possibly during her final mission. According to Yang, Summer was a highly skilled Huntress. Yang also reveals that she was part of team STRQ alongside Qrow Branwen, Taiyang Xiao Long and Raven Branwen. Yang describes Summer as a 'Super-Mom' and still fondly remembers her cookies. Appearance Summer almost appears to be the spitting image of Ruby, having the same silver eyes, pale complexion, and black and red hair as well. In her younger days with her team, she appears to be dressed in a white hooded cloak and a skirt, much like her daughter's style. In comparison to most of the team, she might have had the shortest stature. Personality Yang described her at best as an attentive mother to both her and Ruby. Despite Yang acknowledging that she wasn't her biological mother, she seemed to have a profound love for her as she cared for Yang like her own. Abilities and Powers Silver Eyes Summer and by extension her daughter, Ruby, come from a line of warriors who possess powerful abilities related to their silver eyes . The extent of their power is unknown, but according to an ancient legend, those with silver eyes were destined to be warriors, and the Grimm feared them. Trivia *Her name derives from the poem The Last Rose of Summer by Thomas Moore, as evidenced by the epitaph on her gravestone: "Summer Rose/Thus Kindly, I Scatter", a line from the poem. **Summer's name follows the naming conventions of Remnant in two different ways. "Summer" is one of the four calendar seasons, usually characterized by warm weather, which brings warm colors to mind. "Rose" is a type of flower that can be found in various colors, such as red and white. Additionally, some people refer to white roses as "summer roses". *She is the first parent to be mentioned by name, and the first character to be apparently deceased (chronologically). *Summer and Ruby share the same emblem. *The discovery of her death by Ruby is told in the first set of lyrics in "Red Like Roses Part II", and is deceptively morbid. **Likewise, the second verse of the song is told from Summer's perspective, stating her regret for having left her daughter behind. **The second verse of the song also appears to allude to the idea that Summer Rose didn't want Ruby to become a huntress, or at the very least not want her to die on a mission: "But baby please don't do what I did. I don't want you to waste your life in vain"."Red Like Roses Part II" Lyrics References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Human Category:Deceased Characters Category:Beacon Academy Graduates Category:Team STRQ Category:Huntsmen